


Incoming!

by inuchimera7410 (BaePuppyCat)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birth, F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Romance, fluffy feels for everyone!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaePuppyCat/pseuds/inuchimera7410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun is shining, the birds are singing- and Hinata's water just broke!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just excuse me and my OTP feels *melts*

Incoming!

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and-

"SAKURAAAA!"

Any semblance of peace shattered as unfortunate citizens that had been walking down the street were coated in a billowing trail of dust when a blur of orange whizzed by them so quickly that most of them were left to wonder if it had just been their imaginations.

Said pink headed girl paused in mid trek, eye brow twitching. Sasuke stopped beside her, Sarada moving slightly in his arms as she cheerfully waved her little hands around at something unseen.

"Did you hear something?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Sasuke arched a brow in confusion.

"What?"

Sakura turned back, waving it off and shaking her head, "Nothing. For a second, I thought I just heard-"

"SAKURAAA!"

Without missing a beat, Naruto came out of nowhere, skidding around a corner and racing straight at the couple.

"Naruto!?" Sakura said, startled. In his mad sprint, Naruto failed to notice a stray stone that had appeared in his path. Foot catching, he let out a strangled, garbled noise before crashing down and eating dirt, sliding across the ground before coming to a stop at their feet.

Sakura sighed, resting her face in her palm. To think he's supposed to succeed Kakashi soon...

She squealed loudly in surprise when Naruto threw his arms out, wrapping them around one of her legs.

"What do you think you're doing? What's wrong with you?" Sakura cried out in annoyance, trying to shake him off her leg. However, when she looked down, she was slightly stunned to register a pale face and an expression of what she could only describe as absolute terror.

He started speaking rapidly, stuttering and pointing a trembling finger in no particular direction behind him.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-water-now-ba-"

Sasuke sighed, stepping back to Sakura's side, as he had moved out of the way as soon as he'd seen Naruto coming, mostly for the sake of the three month old infant still obliviously resting in his arms.

"Dobe, calm down. We can't understand you. What's wrong?" He said.

However, Naruto looked far from calm, but he did manage to calm down just enough to regain his voice and in a burst, the problem tumbled out in a horrified tone.

"Hinata and I were just at the park and then, then there was water, and, and- it's coming!"

Sakura had just enough time to blink before it really sunk in what the panic was all about. She grasped him by the collar, yanking him up to face her.

"Get a hold of yourself Naruto! Where is Hinata now?" Sakura tried to ask patiently, but if Hinata's water had really just broken, then there was only so much patience she could muster.

He blinked before throwing his hands to his face in horror, "ACK! I didn't even think! As soon as it happened, I went to get help! She's still at the park-"

"YOU JUST LEFT YOUR PREGNANT WIFE ALONE?!" Sakura snarled, slamming her fist over his head. She couldn't believe her ears! This moron! Sasuke took a few steps back again, recognizing the signs of when not to be near his wife. Sarada giggled happily, bouncing in his arms.

Naruto held his head in pain, but just looked back at Sakura, desperation laced in his voice, "Help."

Sakura shook her head briefly, "Jeez, of all the moronic things you've done... Well, don't just stand there! Let's go!"

~.~.~.~.~

"Just try to relax, Hinata. Focus on breathing right now." Sakura said encouragingly as she assisted Naruto in gently placing the retrieved Hinata on a clean hospital bed and stripping off her clothes to swap them for a hospital gown. Hinata nodded, but it was much easier said than done. She squeezed Naruto's hand tightly, excited yet deeply nervous.

"Hinata, are you feeling okay?" Naruto fretted over her helplessly.

She glanced at her frantic husband and opened her mouth to answer with words of comfort, but before she could reply, she merely cried out as a contraction wracked her body. Naruto paled even more, but Sakura only grinned , trying to be as comforting as she could.

"No, this is good, this is what's supposed to happen. You're starting to go into labor now."

"Naruto -Aah!" Hinata panted in pain, unable to get out any real words and instead settling to squeeze Naruto's hand each time a wave of pain would hit.

"Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked fervently, intertwining his fingers with Hinata's, more to comfort her or himself he wasn't completely sure. "How long is this going to last?"

"We've talked about this a million times already," Sakura rolled her eyes slightly, but a small affectionate smile broke over her face anyways. Delivering wasn't anything new to her, and it wasn't a lie when she said that they had talked about this. In the past nine months, Naruto and Hinata had asked her countless of questions about their pregnancy and even more so when not three months ago she had had her own baby. But this was their moment of truth where Naruto was about to become a parent himself so she supposed she could cut him some slack, just for today.

"Hopefully it won't be too long now, but you never know with child birth. Labor can last from a few hours to days. When I was having Sarada, it actually took about an entire day..." Sakura trailed off in a mumble, getting off track and grimly thinking back to that not-so-fun 24 hours three months ago (she may or may not have accidentally broken some of Sasuke's fingers in the process), but after looking at them to only find faces of dread and increased nervousness, she waved her hands and laughed lightly.

"Don't think about it too much. It's different for everyone! Besides, all that matters is that at the end of the day, you'll have your baby in your arms and it'll all be worth it, I promise. Or babies, if you're lucky." She laughed, grinning.

Naruto flushed, stammering, "Babies? As in more than one?!" Hinata stifled a giggle as she watched Naruto's imagination begin to spiral out of control. Sakura shrugged with a smile.

"We'll just have to wait and see!"

It was actually a couple hours later before Hinata gasped sharply as a different and one of the most intense pains she'd ever experienced hit her and she broke into a sweat, really crying out. Up until then, Naruto had diligently remained by her side, periodically asking if she needed anything while feeling utterly useless as he was forced to watch his beloved suffer in so much pain, but she would always smile and reassure him, but with that one cry Naruto just wanted to shrivel up and go hide underground until it was all over.

Sakura rushed over, checking Hinata first before calling over a nurse and looked at Naruto, nodding firmly, "It's time Naruto! Now this is going to be the rough part..."

Naruto gulped in terror, and when Hinata straight out screamed, Naruto actually felt faint. But even worse, he began to panic.

It didn't show at first, but after several moments of intense panting and grunting from Hinata, Naruto had turned whiter and whiter and Sakura began to hear the warning bells go off in her head. Naruto wouldn't be the first father-to-be to experience a panic attack or pass out, and he most certainly wouldn't be the last, but she didn't want him stressing Hinata any more than she needed to be.

Frustrated beyond belief, Sakura plucked the hopeless guy by the back of his collar and half-pulled, half-dragged his (slightly limp) body out of the room.

Sasuke had temporarily left to drop Sarada off with her grandparent's before coming to the hospital and had been patiently waiting outside the room ever since, for support. When he'd started hearing the screaming, he knew that it hopefully wouldn't be too long now, but what he hadn't entirely expected was the several moments following when Sakura tossed out a seemingly unresponsive Naruto before closing the door behind him. He was half torn between mild amusement and empathy. He'd never admit it openly, but he had been in his exact position just a little while ago so he could definitely relate. Except, he'd always been able to keep his emotions in check, unlike dobe here who tended to wear his on his sleeves.

Naruto didn't look like he was about to move from his position from where Sakura had left him, so with a light sigh, Sasuke got up and slid against the wall to join him on the floor.

"Hanging in there?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto scrubbed his head hopelessly in his hands. This was pure torture. Hinata screamed again and Naruto cowered with a yelp.

Guess that answers that... Sasuke thought, but the longer he really watched Naruto, he began to get the feeling that there might've been more to this than just the actual birth.

Naruto was truly terrified right now. This knuckle-head who'd faced and defeated countless foes and conflicts, was unraveling a completely new, undiscovered layer before him.

"Naruto," Sasuke started, beginning to feel truly concerned, but Naruto just dropped his head and slumped over.

"This is actually happening. I'm about to be a father, for real. Whose idea was this? I don't know how to be a father!"

Sasuke remained quiet in surprise which worked out as Naruto just started mumbling away, growing increasingly frantic with each breath.

"What if I'm a terrible dad? What if my own kid doesn't even like me? Hinata's going to make a great mother, but me-" There was another loud scream and Naruto flinched. "I should be in there with her right now, but I freaked out and-"

"Naruto," Sasuke repeated, stopping him mid-sentence. Naruto was startled to even find a small smile resting on his face and his fear was momentarily replaced with indignation. Was he making fun of him? But Sasuke merely leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes, the smile remaining.

"Naruto, look at me." Sasuke gestured towards himself. "I can honestly say I'm one of the last people I ever expected to become a father, yet here I am with a beautiful little girl. I don't think I was ever really ready either, but all I know, if I know anything at all, is that I love her and I know I'd do anything for her. No one knows what they're doing when they go into this or how it'll all turn out; I mean, look at us- we turned out okay (here Naruto snorted slightly) for the most part. But these are the times that we must have faith, in ourselves and in the ones we cherish most."

Naruto was silent for a moment and glanced at Sasuke with suspicious narrowed eyes. Sasuke scowled, not appreciating the look.

"What?" He said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" Naruto said mock-seriously. Sasuke clicked his tongue and shoved Naruto's head away.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered. "Besides, I wouldn't feel too bad about leaving the room. It might've just saved you a lot of unnecessary pain and trouble." Sasuke grimaced as he said so, flexing his hand and recalling the unforgiving and deathly grip of his own wife's hand.

A smile managed to worm its way onto Naruto's face and he laughed lightly, some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

Only for a moment later for it all to come back ten-fold as all the breath in his lungs seemed to vanish when a ringing, high pitched cry suddenly pierced the air.

Naruto bolted upwards, Sasuke right after him and not a beat passed before the door opened. Sakura poked her head out and caught Naruto's eye. Then her face split into a large and genuine smile.

"Congratulations!"

Then he could see Sakura's mouth moving, but Naruto didn't even register any of it as he was already staggering past her to get back into the room.

The moment his eyes landed on the small, loud and wiggling bundle in Hinata's arms, his knees became wobbly.

Hinata was breathing heavily and she looked absolutely exhausted, the hair sticking around her sweaty face, but never had Naruto thought she looked as beautiful as she did now. She blinked drowsily as she registered his face and smiled warmly at him, her eyes shining.

"Hina," He said weakly, "Are you okay? I'm so so sorry, I just freaked out-"

Hinata just shook her head, "I'm completely fine. I understand Naruto, it's really okay." Readjusting her grip, she freed one hand to eagerly beckon him over with the little energy she had. "Come meet your son."

Son.

The word echoed around his head as his mind began to pick apart the simple single uttered syllable. His brain just couldn't seem to understand how such a small word could encompass so much, and it tried and failed to wrap around it as it began to malfunction.

We have a son.

He tenderly brushed back a damp lock of hair from her face and there was lightest pressure as she pressed slightly into his hand, and then he was looking into the scrunched and bright red crying face of one of the tiniest bodies he'd ever seen. It was impossible to miss the fuzzy patch of golden hair atop his head and the familiar whiskered pattern lining his cheeks.

He had seen plenty of babies before in pictures and sometimes when he'd spot one in passing or somewhere else, and he could easily remember thinking of how they'd all looked the same with their squishy faces and wormy bodies, but not this one. No.

He could say without a doubt that he was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever laid eyes on.

Hinata lifted their son slightly towards him, "Want to hold him?"

Naruto's mind completely ground to a halt and it was with terror that he realized that he had no idea what to do from this point on. His immediate reaction was to say no and flee, but somehow in the next moment he found himself holding the small squirming bundle regardless.

His body was stiff and he felt extremely uncomfortable as he held the baby. He startled slightly when he felt a hand gently rest on his arm and he looked over to find Hinata smiling encouragingly at him.

"It's okay Naruto, just relax."

He exhaled deeply, and nodded, taking comfort in her touch. Closing his eyes for a moment to recollect himself and then opened them to look at their son once more.

He had quieted down a little and was only fussing slightly now, waving his tiny fists about. He felt so frail in his arms and Naruto slowly did relax, allowing his arms to ease enough to actually let him rest in the crook of his arm so that he could cradle him. He hesitantly lifted a finger over him until a little hand clamped around it. He was so soft.

Hinata gazed at the sight of Naruto holding their son, feeling the love for them both swell inside her to the point of bursting. There was a light drip on her outstretched hand and her eyes widened.

Tears had sprouted in the corner of his eyes making his radiant blue eyes only richer in color. An enormous smile had erupted across his face. Hinata stifled a giggle.

Naruto...She thought lovingly. This was just like him.

"Hey little guy," Naruto laughed, ignoring the tears. "It took you long enough to get here...It's nice to finally meet you!"

Sasuke grinned in amusement by his perch against the door. Sakura was at his side, leaning back on his shoulder. She was chuckling and keeping her distance, not wanting to spoil the new family's special moment.

"Did everything with Sarada go okay when you dropped her off?" Sakura asked. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders, nodding.

"She was perfect." He said, pecking the side of her head. She snuggled happily into him.

Naruto nuzzled his son gently, "Well, it's a boy!" He said, grinning at Hinata. She nodded happily.

"That's right." She ran her fingers against the dark lines on her son's cheeks, rejoicing in the fact that they'd been passed on. It was one of her favorite features of Naruto. "Hello, my little Bolt!"

Many hours in the past nine months had been spent over playful bickering and brainstorming for names. In the end, they had finally been able to come to an agreement. If a girl, Himawari, as she'd be their little sunflower. If a boy, Bolt, for Neji.

Naruto grinned cheekily. Hinata stroked Bolt's soft head lovingly. She smiled inwardly. Neji, I wish you could be here to meet him. So much has happened since you've been gone, but even now you continue to live on...

Hinata felt Naruto move above her. She caressed his cheek, wiping away the rest of his tears, as he rested his bandaged hand over hers.

"Hinata, you did something incredibly amazing today. Today marks the beginning of a new adventure for us, another beginning," Naruto said, his voice heavy with emotion. "I love you so much."

She smiled, feeling tears begin to prickle at her own eyes, "Naruto..."

"We're starting our own family now." He went on, barely believing the new reality himself. "We've officially become parents. I hope you're prepared. The road ahead isn't going to be easy."

"Maybe not," She agreed, "But we'll definitely get through it all, whatever comes our way. Together."

"Yeah." Naruto said. "We won't ever give up or back down. Because," Bolt cooed and wiggled as Naruto leaned over, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Pulling back, they both grinned widely, laughing, as Naruto rested his forehead against hers.

"That's our ninja way!"


	2. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata eagerly awaits for Naruto to get home so she can tell him the good news.

_8 Months Earlier..._

Hinata giggled loudly to herself, pacing anxiously around the house, nervous but equally as excited. She tried forcing herself to sit down for a moment to maybe collect her thoughts and calm herself, but after a moment, she was up and walking around again. She just couldn't make herself settle down, it was impossible by this point.

She'd been like this ever since she'd found out yesterday, and she was even more excited today because Naruto would be here soon. He'd been off on a mission for the past three days and it was well time he was back home and back at her side. Now, it was just how to tell him. She'd been stewing over several ideas in her free time and had considered maybe surprising him with the news at their favorite date spot at Ichiraku's, but then figured she'd prefer somewhere more private. Another idea had been to even make or knit something herself and reveal it that way, but she quickly tossed that idea as well because she didn't even know how to knit and she didn't have enough patience to take that extra time to learn just to tell him. She wanted to tell him _now_.

"Hinata?"

Hinata froze, ridiculously giddy, hearing the door slide open in the next room. In a flurry, she rushed around the corner just in time to see Naruto sliding the door closed behind him.

"Naruto!" She called and he looked up. The instant his eyes met hers, his face lit up and he flashed her that smile that had her falling in love with him all over again.

"I'm home," He said, stepping towards her with open and waiting arms. What he hadn't been expecting was the freight train that was Hinata that came flying at him in a full out run.

"Whoa!" He shouted, thrown off balance, and took a couple of staggering steps back before they toppled over together. He laughed out loud in surprise, but was cut off as Hinata reached up to kiss him deeply. He responded eagerly, relaxing into her blissful touch. For a moment, he just allowed himself to let her very being wash over him, breathing in her familiar scent and focusing on the feel of her body slotting perfectly into his arms where she belonged.

_I'm home_.

"Welcome home," She breathed, taking her time to pull away from him. The smile pasted on her face was contagious. With a chuckle, he set her back down.

"I was only gone for three days, but if that's how you're going to say hello every time I'm gone that long, then I wouldn't mind going more often," He joked, scratching his face which had flushed slightly. She slapped his arm lightly, scowling playfully.

"Three days too long!" She protested, but her smile hadn't dropped.

He quirked an eyebrow.

He wasn't sure if it had just been the fact that he'd been gone for the past couple of days, but there was something about Hinata that just seemed to glow a little brighter than when he'd left. Not only was it her overly excited mood but there was something in her eyes, her smile, her entire being- she was emanating something.

Actually, the more he looked over his wife, the more confident he became that something was up. She was standing still, but she might as well have been bouncing around the room. Her face was flushed and she was trying to press her smile into a thin line as if to try and make a straight face, but she was failing miserably.

"Hinata?" He asked teasingly, drawing her name out, "What are you hiding from me?"

And then any plans she had been thinking of flew out the window and she couldn't hold it back a moment longer and she just blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant!"

Hinata watched as Naruto completely deadpanned, the wheels and cogs in his head grinding to a halt, struggling to process her words.

"What?" He croaked.

Hinata took a deep breath, trying once more to settle down, though it was proving entirely too difficult to even try. She grabbed his hands from his sides and moved closer so that she could rest his palms flush against her belly.

"Naruto," she said softly, smiling tenderly, "I went to go see Sakura at the hospital yesterday and she said that I was already about four weeks along..." She took another deep breath, her eyes shining. "We're going to have a baby."

Naruto still hadn't reacted, his blank expression frozen on his face. His mouth had begun to open and close like a broken hinge, as if to say something, but no words came out.

After several moments more of him still not saying anything, Hinata felt herself begin to come down from her high as her giddiness began to morph and churn into unease. Then all at once, a horrible possibility, one that hadn't even crossed her mind till that moment, came crashing down on her and she was plagued with an escalating wave of alarm and worry.

What if he wasn't excited?

What if he didn't want this?

They had had plenty talks of having children, but what if he'd changed his-

"Pregnant..."

Hinata snapped back to reality, glancing at him worriedly. His expression still hadn't changed, but he managed to speak the words out loud, carefully, as if testing how it rolled off his tongue.

"Pregnant," He repeated slowly. "...A baby."

Then he blinked and looked down to meet her eyes and she gasped, immediately noticing the watery shine that illuminated his blue eyes, truly turning them into an ocean. Hinata reached up to gently cup his face, startled and worried, intending to wipe the tears away from his face but then his face erupted all at once, splitting into one of his most brilliant smiles and her breathing hitched.

And then he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and she let out a surprised gasp, throwing her arms around his neck, and he was suddenly spinning her around.

"We're pregnant! We're pregnant! We're going to have a baby! Be parents!" Naruto cried out loud and Hinata joyfully laughed without a care, her worries vanishing instantly.

"Hinata," Naruto paused in his spinning, still holding her up in his arms so that she was looking down at him, holding his shoulders. His eyes were still slightly misty, but they glinted with genuine happiness and love.

"Hinata," He repeated, quieter, but more intensely, and he tilted his face up and she was happy to meet him in a passionate kiss, squeezing him tighter and moving her fingers up into his soft hair. He gently set her back down, refusing to pull away from her until he had to for air.  
He gazed up at her. Her hair had fallen around to frame her flushed face, her lips pink from his kisses, her silver eyes glimmering with life and love. These were the moments when she utterly took his breath away.

She kept her fingers threaded in his hair, stroking his head gently as he buried his face into her own hair. She giggled as he breathed into it.

"I love you," He smiled into her hair, quietly murmuring the line over and over like a mantra. "I love you, I love you..."

Though she might've moved past her shyness a while ago- it was practically impossible not to after spending so much time with him as he just brought the best out of her- Hinata couldn't help but blush deeply at his words. That had been something that had never changed, and she wasn't sure it ever would.

"I love you," She replied, burying her face into his neck before they both pulled back to look at each other, arms still around each other, and then promptly burst into a fit of giggles. Hinata reached up to finally wipe away the tears that had settled over his cheeks, smiling.

"If you're like this now, I can't imagine what you'll be like during the actual birth." Hinata giggled.

Naruto chuckled, "What do you mean? I'll be totally cool!"

"Mhm," Hinata smirked, having a small inkling that said otherwise that she didn't share out loud.

"But you know what this means, " Naruto said, staring at her seriously.

Hinata cocked her head to the side, a knowing smile tugging at her lips as an idea of he was going to say was already forming in her mind.

"What?" She asked anyways, humoring him.

"Well, obviously, we're having ramen later!" Naruto announced, and Hinata squealed cutely, laughing, as he scooped her up into his arms, holding her close to him.

"But first..." He said slyly.

She blinked in surprise then as Naruto suddenly veered away from the front door and turned the corner to the bedroom. She looked up at him only to catch him friskily staring back at her, a fiery spark in his eyes that she had grown to know too well. She felt a smirk tug at her lips.

"It has been a full three days since we've had any alone time, after all. I don't see anything wrong with doing some of our own celebrating first, ya know?" He grinned wolfishly, entering their room.

He didn't have to say another word before Hinata was eagerly kicking the door closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And have a celebration they did, one that lasted well into the night. *wink wink* if you know what I mean, ya feel me?  
> And not to worry, the obligatory ramen celebration date was had as well! Eventually >:3  
> As in the day after. Hahahahaha!  
> This chapter started off super cute and sweet and then I had to go an ruin it with that bit at the end. Hope you enjoyed and that it made you smile at one point anyways!  
> Please give me prompts if you have something in mind :)


End file.
